


they say you only got yourself (in this world)

by raae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clone AU, M/M, Student Byun Baekhyun, baek is a softie and x baëk is a softie for him, baekhyun is actually a badass but he doesn’t know it :(, baëk loves him regardless, baëkhyun works in a tattoo parlor, fall/winter setting, kinda dark (not really), making out under the rain, other tw: some cuss words like 2, overuse of adjectives & italics, some fluff??? maybe, tw: baekhyun is in a consensual relationship with his clone, you’ll probably hate baek’s mint green umbrella by the end of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raae/pseuds/raae
Summary: baëkhyun is totally worth waiting for (yes, even if it’s a thirty minute wait under the pouring rain in the darkness of a street that’s seen better days)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	they say you only got yourself (in this world)

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have listened to no manners by s(u)perm while writing this, so, if you wanna, i don’t know, feel the vibe......

Baekhyun stands silently in the rain, an old mint green umbrella barely shielding him from its insistent rage. It’s dark out in the streets; winter finally starting to make its soon-to-be presence known through shorter days and colder, longer nights. 

Baekhyun looks down at his shoes, pouting when he notices just how wet and muddy they’ve gotten throughout the day. Absentmindedly, Baekhyun thinks that he’ll have to throw them into the washing machine later that night, once he gets home. 

_Once he gets home, if he gets home,_ his anxious mind kindly suggests him as he frowns at the dotted white lines of the street in front of him.

The night is dark, darker than usual, cold and humid, unforgiving. Gray, strong paint strokes of menacing rainclouds grace the purple sky a rather wintry look, rebellious, misplaced. And Baekhyun, standing all alone in the rain, shivering, helpless, starts to think that maybe, _perhaps_ he should’ve hopped on a bus earlier and gone home before it got this dark.

Yes, he should’ve probably done that, he should have followed those coward instincts of his he hates _so bad_ and assured his ass warmth and comfort. After all, he wouldn’t have waited thirty minutes in the rain, looking all alone and small and _defenseless_ at that old, rusty bus stop that’s definitely seen better days, in the frightening darkness of the late autumn night. 

But he hasn’t.

Baekhyun is not that selfish. Or, he tries not to be. Because no, he could _not_ let _him_ go home all alone. Not tonight, nor ever. _He_ always waits for Baekhyun when he’s late, anyway. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun doesn’t have to wait any longer.

“Hey, Puppy,” a husky voice calls, as if it was summoned, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. His grip on the handle of his umbrella tightens slightly, fingers warm against its cold metal as he straightens his posture and bites his lips in anticipation.

It’s with a silent prayer in mind that Baekhyun lets out a relieved little sigh, breath warm against his slightly chapped lips.

When he tentatively moves the canopy of the umbrella out of his sight, he’s met with the slim silhouette of a guy his height clad in all black walking quick, long strides to him, both his hands hidden in the front pockets of his black ripped jeans and the hood of his leather jacket covering half his face.

Baekhyun has to suppress an unimpressed snort when he notices that he isn’t carrying any umbrella with him.

“Baëkhyun,” Baekhyun says, a small, disappointed frown between his eyebrows, “why are you always wandering about under the pouring rain without an umbrella? Do you even listen to me when I tell you to always bring one with you?” He asks, voice surprisingly confident yet light, submissive, almost, because no matter what, Baekhyun is painfully true to himself, always.

The guy lowers his hood, and it’s, indeed, Baëkhyun. He’s grinning up at Baekhyun, white teeth all on display and blue eyes shining bright, happy and playful, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile fondly back at him, “idiot,” he huffs out affectionately with a rather childish pout on his lips, all bark no bite.

“Hey, babe,” Baëkhyun greets him, red lips grinning handsomely. His makeup is, as usual, flawless, all tenebrous shades and dangerous, clean strokes emphasizing just as dangerous eyes, and Baekhyun can’t help the small jump his heart makes at the sight.

Maybe, possibly, perhaps waiting thirty minutes in the rain was worth it, after all.

“Y-you’re coming home with me, right?” Baekhyun asks, voice barely above a whisper, losing himself in the depth of Baëkhyun’s bottomless blue eyes, in the details of his face chain, in the delicate curve of his lipstick crimson lips, in the mole right above them that’s _so similar_ to his own.

“Obviously, honey. Wouldn’t have made you wait all alone in the rain otherwise, looking this pretty with all those weirdos lurking in the shadows. Thinkin’ about that, this fucking street looks just a tad too sketchy for my liking… Next time you’re coming to the tattoo parlor with me, screw school.” Baëkhyun says, a final tone to his words, stepping closer to Baekhyun under the latter’s beloved mint green umbrella. His hands find Baekhyun’s free one, wrapping around it tenderly, “you’re all mine, baby, you know? I won’t let them touch you, ever,” Baëkhyun whispers close to Baekhyun’s lips, a small, playful yet determined lovesick smirk on his own, “you can trust me on this one.”

With that, he dips down, captures Baekhyun’s lips with his. And Baekhyun, he positively _melts_ under the caring touch, basks in the delicate possessiveness of his partner’s words, shyly inches closer to him. His heart’s beating like mad in is chest, speeding up his metabolism and warming him up from the unfairly cold and humid night along with Baëkhyun’s very own unnatural yet very welcomed body heat.

“You know you should’ve gone home earlier, right?” Baëkhyun asks him, voice low and serious as his hold on Baekhyun tightens, and Baekhyun feels hot all of a sudden.

“Y-yes, but…” He starts, a familiar warmth creeping to his cheeks, “y-you always wait for me, and I… I wanted to do that for you, too…” Shame. Shame, and nothing else. Baekhyun knows well, he’s way too small and insignificant to try out such dangerous things for love, he’s not even remotely physically strong enough to protect himself in case of attack. But he couldn’t help it, that inner instinct so strong to tame even his cowardice telling him the risk was marginal compared to the _prize_ he would’ve gotten out of it.

Baëkhyun chuckles lightly, fond, unimpressed, “yeah, baby, I know. Don’t worry, I love you all the same.”

So Baekhyun doesn’t worry, no need to, no more, lets himself be held by Baëkhyun’s strong arms as he closes his eyes, loses himself in the feeling.

At some point, as Baëkhyun leaves trail after trail of light, soft kisses along the expanse of Baekhyun’s pale neck, Baekhyun’s grip onto the umbrella loosens, and it gets discarded somewhere onto the ground by their feet. _Screw the rain_, small, innocent Baekhyunnie thinks as Baëkhyun’s warm breath on his skin sends strong shivers of pleasure down his spine.

“M-missed you...” Baekhyun whispers, voice light and unimposing, as his arms timidly wrap around Baëkhyun’s neck, asking for closure. Baëkhyun’s thick eyeliner compliments those ocean blue eyes of his so beautifully that Baekhyun can almost _feel_ the affection he harbors for him thrumming happily underneath his skin.

Baëkhyun grins proudly at Baëkhyun’s stuttered words, eyes shining with delight, “missed you too, love,” he murmurs, locking his gaze to Baekhyun’s shyer, more nervous one. What Baekhyun doesn’t know, is that Baëkhyun loves him best like that, true to himself, genuine. _Small_. Baekhyun doesn’t need to act all strong with him, doesn’t need to fake confidence. Baëkhyun knows him better than anyone else, knows his limits, his strengths. Knows his essence.

Knows that Baekhyun is one small, precious being that deserves to be treated as such, handled with care.

“They all suck compared to you, you know?” Baëkhyun starts, gathering Baekhyun in his arms and hiding his face in the juncture of his neck, breathing in his soft, sweet strawberry scent, “they don’t even know what being a person, let alone _acting_ like one means. They’re all so mean, always ready to point out even the smallest of your flaws, to shove you aside like you were _trash_,” he rambles on, holding Baekhyun tighter, sneaking a wandering hand underneath his jacket and shirt, running it along the soft skin of Baekhyun’s back, not caring in the slightest about the little acne bumps here and there, “they’re not even close to being the ethereal little being you are, Baekhyunnie… My pretty Baekhyunnie…”

Baekhyun shivers under the weight of Baëkhyun’s words, under the raw affection that lies behind them. Shivers as Baëkhyun’s face chain digs slightly into his skin. Shivers as the hand resting on his lower back slowly wanders higher, caresses his skin so gently, carefully, leaving trails of goosebumps on its wake. 

“I…” Baekhyun starts, hands shaking as he looks down at his discarded mint green umbrella, a great contrast against the deep black of the wet asphalt beneath the equally wet soles of his shoes, “I… Love you…”

He can’t help the trembling of his voice, how it wavers, quivers pathetically with love, that love that’s far too big for Baekhyun, so small, borderline insignificant, to manage.

But he knows that, thankfully, Baëkhyun doesn’t mind. Doesn’t mind his shyness, doesn’t mind his clumsy, awkward behavior, doesn’t mind his insecurities. And Baekhyun, _oh_, he loves him so much, so much that it physically hurts not to let that love out at times like these, when Baëkhyun’s words inevitably find their way to Baekhyun’s golden heart, tickle it pleasantly, mess up its rhythm.

Baëkhyun chuckles lightly at that, his warm, humid breath hitting the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck and making the latter shiver. And Baekhyun can’t really see it, but the smile making its way to Baëkhyun’s lips, it’s nothing but fond, “I love you too, baby, so, so much.”

Baekhyun sighs the tension out, leans into Baëkhyun’s stronger, more solid frame, takes in the musky scent of his cologne, the lilac specs marrying the white of his hair. It’s been a long day. It really has, this cold, humid, rainy day. But Baëkhyun, even just his mere presence next to him, it helps Baekhyun cope, makes him feel better.

It’s well known to both, Baekhyun is not as impassible as Baëkhyun is, not as careless, not as reckless. He’s thoughtful, anxious, soft, way too much so, worries about everyone and everything, takes every single word to heart. And like clockwork, when the night falls and all colors fade to various, empty hues of gray, Baekhyun just _needs_ that solid, unique sort of comfort that only Baëkhyun can give him.

“You don’t know how good it feels to finally have you in my arms after this shit day, Baekkie…” Baëkhyun’s voice gets smaller, softer. And along with that, his grip on Baekhyun loosens slightly.

_The feeling is reciprocated, evidently._

And Baekhyun, he smiles fondly at that, oh-so-gently starts carding his delicate fingers through Baëkhyun’s lilac hair, plants a soft kiss to his forehead, holds him closer.

It’s almost laughable— Baëkhyun may not be very “human”, scientifically speaking, but he’s way more _human_ than many of Baekhyun’s acquaintances are. It’s become routine now, raising his eyes to the sky at night and sending a silent prayer to those stars up above, thanking them for having gifted him such an amazing being as Baëkhyun. 

The roaring of an old, barely hanging on engine breaks the silence of the late autumn night, and Baekhyun reluctantly moves his gaze from Baëkhyun’s _“lavender fairy hair”_, as he himself kindly put it, to the bus stopping right in front of them.

“Come on, Baëk,” Baekhyun says softly, almost startling when Baëkhyun’s inhumanly blue eyes lock with his, open, waiting, expectant, “let’s go home, mh?” He nudges the other boy lightly, a small smile on his pink lips.

It’s a delightful sight, the handsome, dazzling smile Baëkhyun sends him back, chapped, red lips speaking a hundred of silent, dangerous words, blue eyes shining bright, face chain granting Baëkhyun’s otherwise rather soft and young face a mischievous, almost wicked look.

“Alright, babe,” Baëkhyun winks, bold, confident.

It’s Baekhyun, though, after he’s gathered back his beloved mint green umbrella and shamelessly put it in the back pocket of Baëkhyun’s jeans, that takes Baëkhyun’s hand in his, leading him onto the bus with a silent smile.

Baëkhyun follows him without uttering a single word, eyes fixed onto their entwined hands, so similar to each other yet fundamentally different, delicate, alluring, a proud, wider grin of his own on those perpetually chapped, dry lips of his.

“We look perfect together, baby…” Baëkhyun whispers under the dim lights of the bus, soft, mesmerized voice ringing in the silence of the booth like a siren.

Baekhyun smiles secretly as he hands the driver both their tickets, his hold on Baëkhyun’s hand tightening slightly, with such delicacy it almost -_almost_\- goes unnoticed to his boyfriend, who just raises his gaze to him in return, just as secretive, just as cheeky.

It’s a matter between them, and them only, after all.

_Two sides of a coin that alone wouldn’t hold any meaning, wouldn’t be; the perfection of that paradoxical unanimity lying behind the unending conflict of contraries, dependent, balanced_.

**Author's Note:**

> debut fic! should i put a #justcrackheadtingz tag? probably. inspired by baek & baëk’s teasers, especially the one where they’re like,, two centimeters apart from kissing & all the tweets i liked & retweeted ab it.  
also shoutout to homebody heraclitus! i took inspiration from his “unity of opposites” theory for the last two or so sentences of this,,,, thing(?) because baek and baëk are *technically* polar opposites and all that.
> 
> (@//emosehun on twt if you wanna talk, i guess, just dropping this here in my most humble self)


End file.
